


Mrs Right

by Cadoan



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always been searching for Mrs Right. The woman that would complete me. None of them ever felt right."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mrs Right](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162197) by Me!. 



> I recently went through my older fanfiction and found this. I remember writing and publishing it, and I really felt like rewriting it and give it an upgrade! This is what came out of rewriting an 8 year old fanfic. Enjoy!  
> Was originally posted under the same title on fanfiction.net.

I've always been searching for Mrs. Right. The woman that would complete me, the woman that would make my heart flutter and my bones ache. The woman that would fulfill me and fill the emptiness, the hole in my chest that had always been there. It tried to find her, I really, really did, believe you me. It eventually became a game, a game where any woman could be the one. The thing was, no one ever felt right. That's one of the reasons I hated my life. I, the great Zelos Wilder, hated my life as Chosen. I despised it with every fiber of my being, to be completely honest. I know that you would never guess it, but that is the truth. I had beautiful women around me every minute of the day.

When I ate, there was always a lovely lady keeping me company.

When I walked the streets of Meltokio, I either had a crowd of gorgeous ladies following me around, or an equally gorgeous lady by my arm, politely nodding and making googly eyes at me as I spoke of my own greatness. Honestly, I never knew what to say apart from talking about myself or giving them compliments.

When I was at home, whatever I was doing, a lady kept me company, laughing at my jokes.

When I laid in my bed at night, one or several woman always kept me company.

But the thing was that no matter how many different women I talked to, ate with or slept with, none of them filled up that hole in my chest. It had kind of the opposite effect, actually. For every woman who came and went, I felt the hole growing bigger, and the cold clawed in my chest even more. All those women? They weren't what I really wanted. Those women were shallow, like a bunch of sheep, thirsting for fame. So, I played along. It was what was expected of me. The Chosen of Tethe'Alla. It became a reflex, like second nature, to flirt with every woman I could lay my eyes on. Part still searching for Mrs. Right, part usual behavior. Part desperation.

So, I reacted the same way when I first met the Sylvarants. I didn't think it was anything about the group. Well, not at first, at least. Why would I? A group of rag tag people with some kind of "noble cause". But it didn't take that long to understand that there was something about this group. Something special. Something _very_  special. The most special ever, actually. As the playboy I had become, everyone took me for a shallow player who took nothing and no one seriously. And seriously, they were probably right. Only one person didn't think of me like that, and that was Lloyd. Lloyd Irving.

A _man._

He saw through my facade and he... _talked_  to me. He wouldn't accept my dodging questions or avoiding serious subjects. He would look at me with those big, brown, serious eyes and just…look at me. Not at what I had become, not the image I was so desperatly trying to hold on to, but who I was. Not the Chose of Tethe'Alla. Just as me, Zelos.

For the first time of my life, I felt attracted to someone. _Drawn__ to someone. I don't mean sexually, because that had obviously happened many times before. Too many times, perhaps. No, not sexually, not at first. _Emotionally._ I… wanted to talk to Lloyd. I wanted to be near him. I wanted him to see me.

And he saw me.

I mean, Lloyd was interesting. Not as any other person I had ever met. He was so strong. He believed in everyone. He believed in his friends, and heck, he even believed in his enemies. He always did his best, and even if he didn't always have the brains or the brawn, he succeeded anyway doing what he felt was the right thing to do.

I admire that about him.

Lloyd had a vision. A vision for the worlds so pure hearted and naïve that you either laughed at him or believed in him wholly and completely.

That drew my attention.

He came to mean so much to me, that young man from who came, both literally and figuratively, from another world. He even got his own nick name. Sure, "Bud" might not be as flattering as "beauty queen" or "honey", but those were things I called every woman. "Bud", that was only for Lloyd. I think only Sebastian understood how much came to mean to me. Sure, it annoyed he hell out of Lloyd when Sebatian called him "Sir Bud", but it was my name for him. He actually still glares at me when I call him that. Like I said, I was attracted to Lloyd. Sort of like a magnet. I tried to not gravitate towards him, to not be pulled into his world, but it was hopeless. The brunet was special, and he impressed me.

We grew close, Lloyd and I. The traitor, Chosen of Tethe'Alla, the great Zelos Wilder.

The fugitive, the criminal, the young man from Sylvarant, Lloyd Irving.

Lloyd kissed me. Our first kiss. Lloyd kissed me first. You wouldn't have guessed that, eh? Or maybe that was natural, come to think of it. I would probably never have had the guts to kiss him first. It was the sweetest thing I've ever felt. A first for us both. It was a dark night in Altamira. The city lights made the black sky turn into a deep, deep blue. The both of us stood on the balcony connected to one of the rooms our group had rented for the night. I remember it so well. The air smelled of salt and sand, and the city below us had sounded of the city nightlife. I stood there, leaning my elbows on the railing, looking out at the ocean. It looked endless. Lloyd stood next to me and we were both completely quiet. I turned towards Lloyd to say something when I felt lips press against my own. I had felt nothing like it before. It felt like electricity shot through my body and the moment seemed to go on forever. I remember that I was just about to raise my hand and put it on Lloyd's cheek when he moved away from me and stormed off the balcony and out of our room. The door slammed behind him before I had the time to react. I didn't find him until the next day. He blushed like madly and said that we should forget everything. I took his hand and said that I didn't want to forget.

I kissed him the second time. We never told anyone.

I kept on going as usual, flirting with Sheena and Raine just as much as ever. Everyone thought that Lloyd had a big crush on Colette. I didn't think I was in love back then. Sure, I felt strongly for Lloyd. For him being a man. Hell, even for a woman. I only knew one thing back then, and that was that I had never felt anything like this before. I told myself it was adoration. I was wrong.

I remember the moment I realised I was in love. Who forgets something like that? I woke up in the middle of the night and just knew. Yeah, I know, it sounds cliché, but I bolted out of bed and pretty much woke up standing. I just knew. The next night, Presea walked in on Lloyd and I in our room. Don't imagine too much now, we weren't doing anything. We hadn't come that far. We were just sitting on the bed, Lloyd in between my legs, his back against my front, my chin resting on the top of his head. Talking, listening. But Lloyd had blushed heavily, and that aching feeling in my chest told me what we had been doing had been special. Presea is a nice, friendly soul. She didn't tell anyone, but Sheena found out in some strange way, and then, everyone knew. Let's put it like this: there were many shocked faces. Well, Colette was happy for us, her smile wide. Regal was his regular self; silent and stoic. Genis was pretty shocked though.

I told Lloyd that I didn't care what the others thought, and that was the truth. It's still the truth. The same night, Lloyd and I made love for the first time. He has a beautiful body. Tan and slim, yet toned from all the fighting. He sounds so perfect when he moans my name and gasps in my ear, breath hitching. I learned many things that night, both about him and about myself.

Lloyd was special from the beginning. He caught my eye and held my gaze. Now, I can't live without him. I can't imagine a life without Lloyd Irving. To claim him, to be claimed by him. To kiss him like it's my last moment, to make him scream my name as he comes. To hear him breathe. To feel his touch.

I've always been searching for Mrs Right, the woman that would fulfill my dreams. I've found a person that can do that for me now. It just happens to be a Mr Right, and his name is Lloyd Irving. He is a young man from another world and he has stolen my heart.


End file.
